The problems involved in handling very heavy, bulky and large parachutes such as those used in the space program require considerable attention. Parachutes ranging from 50 to 115 feet in diameter are commonly used which may weigh up to one and a half thousand pounds dry and two and a half thousand pounds wet making it extremely difficult to wash, dry, repair and pack the parachutes for reuse. Heretofore, parachute buildings have been utilized having vertical towers wherein the parachute is hung for refurbishing operations such as drying and washing. The flow of the refurbishing process goes from a horizontal transport at the receiving end through a vertical flow up and down the tower and then back to horizontal for inspecting and folding the parachute at the end of the process. Major parachute handling requirements and problems exist at each interface.